Love Confessions
by Nouchi
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are having a big time confessing their love for each other. --->New chapter finally up! read 8! ^^
1. Stars

I don't own RK.. blablabla.. You get the point, so don't sue me!!!

This is a K+K romance fic 

It's my first fic so please don't flame me K?? thx *_*

Kenshin and Kaoru are having a big time confessing their love for each other.

/.....\ indicates someone's thoughts

~*~LOVE CONFESIONS~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~

It was on a summer night. Kenshin and the others were eating the dinner that he had, as always, prepared for them. 

"I'm going to the clinic to help Fox clean the place up" Sano said and broke the silence. 

"I thought Megumi always cleans the place up by herself" Kaoru replied and looked at Sano. 

"She does, but today she was too busy with her patients that she didn't have the time to do it, so she asked me if I could help her out a bit. Of course I know that it was just a plan to get me to her place." 

Yahiko, who had been quiet the whole time, looked at him. "Oh.. is it?" he asked. "I bet you're just making the whole thing up so that we can think that she likes you" 

"NO I'M NOT" Sanosuke replied angry. "I'm telling the truth.. and if you don't believe, then come with me and ask her yourself" 

"Fine with me.. just let me finish my food and we'll go" 

"And what makes you think you're going to go anywhere?" Yahiko looked up and saw Kaoru folding her arms. 

"You said you were going to do extra training after dinner, remember?" 

"auw come on Kaoru.. we're not gonna stay there for long.. right Sano?" 

"Yeah.. Yahiko ain't gonna stay there for long" he grinned at Kaoru. 

"NO" Kaoru burred out, making Kenshin fall over. "ORO!!" "Kenshin.. what do you think? Kaoru won't let me go to Megumi's place.. Tell her" Kenshin looked at Yahiko and then at Kaoru. "I think you should just let him go Kaoru-dono.. I think he can miss training for once.. don't you?"

*sigh* "Ok.. But don't get used to it.. you here me?" "Hai.. Arigatou bus.. errr Kaoru.. and Kenshin." 

"Well.. I suggest we hurry up if you want to come back before it gets dark" Sano stood up and faced the door. "Catch ya later Kenshin"

Later when Kenshin was outside the dojo, he was siting under a tree, looking at the stars. /It's looks so peaceful and beautiful out here.\ He looked at the ground. /I remember the first time I came to Kyoto.. The first time I saw Kaoru.. The first time I felt safe\ Again, he looked at the stars. /After ten years of wandering around all Japan.. I found a home and people who care for me... In this town... Kaoru..\ Kenshin felt some guilt... something he didn't understand.. Something that had been bothering him since the first time he met Kaoru and the others. /I can't believe she gave me a home... She had heard of all the things that I've done.. That I'm the Battousai.. A killer..And she still gave me a home and people to love and take care of...\ Kenshin was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice that Kaoru came and sat next to him.

She looked at him for some time, then finaly spoke: "Kenshin" reply "Kenshin... Kenshin can you here me?" "...." still no reply.. Kaoru started to get impatient. "Kenshin no baka!" She shook him. "Oro!.. hmm? Gomen ne Kaoru-dono.. I didn't see you" He looked at her. "What are you doing here Kenshin?" "I was just looking at the stars.... It looks beautiful, ne? Kaoru nodded. "Hai... It's wonderful" 

"Kaoru... May I ask you something, de gozaru?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who now had a serious look on his face. "Why.. Why.. did you let me live in this place when you knew that I was the Battousai?" Kaoru's eyes grew wide. /Nani?\ "Well.. you saved my life so.. I thought it would be nice if I gave you a home. I din't want you to remain a rurouni.. After wondering around for ten years, you deserved a home. I cared about your safety Kenshin. I dind't want anything to happen to you." /She.. cared for.... me?\ Kenshin nodded and looked at the stars again. 

They remained quiet for some time. A breeze passed them.. Kaoru shivered.

"I think we should go inside Kaoru-dono.. It's getting cold.. you might catch a cold" Kenshin stood up and wiped the dust of his gi. "Then I'll prepare a warm bath for you" He smiled at Kaoru. "Arigatou Kenshin" When he was about to leave, he felt a hand. "Kenshin... You don't have to do everything for me.. I can do everything by myself" Kenshin turned around. "Demo... I like helping you Kaoru-dono... So you just go inside and wait for you bath" 

/He's so sweet.. He's always prepared to do anything that I ask him... If only he knew how I felt for him.. If he knew that I love him.. Aishiteru Kenshin\ She was almost in tears. "Oh Hush Kaoru!.." she said to herself and walked inside. /I guess I'll just have to live with the fact that he doesn't love me\ She sighed and continued walking.

**__**

to be continued

AN: Sorry it was so short.. I didn't really have a lot of time so I'll have to continue later ^_^ but I promise the second chapter will be up soon.

And? What do you think? Nice.. boring.. stupid.. goofy O.o Think of something.. And sorry if there were some mistakes ^_^;;;

Please review and tell me what you think about it..

Arigatou in advance ^_^

For comments or questions you can mail me at: elizabethmakau2001@yahoo.com


	2. Thoughts

Hiya

… For the people who reviewed this fic: THANKS!!! I love y'all ^_^

Ok.. enough with the sweet talk.. here's the second chapter.. hope you'll like it. :-)

****

Part 2

~*~Thoughts~*~ (I suck when it comes to titles)

Kenshin was inside preparing Kaoru's bath.. /She said that she cared for my safety\ He smiled for a moment.

/Does she know how I feel for her? No.. she can't.. Even **I** don't know how I feel\ He sighed and decided not to worry about that.

"Kaoru-dono.. Your bath is ready" Kaoru was in her room. Kenshin knocked twice before getting in. "Kaoru-dono?" "Hai.. Kenshin?.." Kaoru was trying to suppress the tears that wanted to come out. "Doushite, de gozaru?"   
"Daijoubu.. It's alright Kenshin" Kenshin was now behind Kaoru. "Are you.. crying?" "Iie.. I just have something in my eye" Kaoru was using the old -something-in-my-eye trick, but Kenshin didn't notice that. "Hai.. Your bath is ready Kaoru-dono.." "Arigatou Kenshin" With that Kenshin walked out of Kaoru's room..

"Kenshin no baka.. Can't you see what you're doing to me?" She stayed there for a few minutes then went to take a bath. 

/Kenshin.. When will you ever notice me? Never? You just see me like an ordinary 18 year old girl.. But that's not what I am.. You think of me like I'm a child.. Someone who doesn't understand anything... A child..\  
Kaoru was taking a bath.. She noticed that she had been under stress for the a few days..

__

Does he even love me?

****

No, he doesn't and he'll never .. Kaoru was shocked by this.… Why was she thinking like that...

__

Yes he does...... I'll tell him that I love him and--

****

What are you talking about..!You don't even love him

Yes I do!

****

Do you even know what love is.. Kaoru?

Of course I do!! And I know that I love him.. Kaoru was starting to get mad.

**__**

And what makes you think that HE loves YOU? Kaoru remained silent.. She had to think about that. 

__

Well... I just know it and...

****

You can't prove it Kaoru.. Give it up. He'll never love you.… And you'll never love him

I will.. and I do.. And I'll always. And I know that he loves me too.

****

Hahaha.. Kaoru shivered at that laugh **_You'll never learn it will you Kaoru-chan?_**

What are you talking about.. Who are you!! Why are you saying all this things to me?

****

Baka!! Kenshin will never love you... Kaoru was shocked by this and was almost in tears.

__

NO!! Leave me alone!! Stop bothering me!!!! Onegai.. Leave me alone... please.

The voice remained silent and Kaoru stayed there in the bath, now in tears. She didn't understand it.. 

And the worst thing was: She was afraid that whoever was talking to her was right, and that scared her even more.

Kenshin walked down the hall.. /There was something wrong with Kaoru-dono.. But what.. She **has **been acting strange the past few days.. Does it have something to do with me? Iie.…\ he shook his head /It can't\ 

"heej Ken-san" Kenshin looked up to see Yahiko and Sano. "oro? Aah Yahiko and Sano.. You're back early" "Yeah.. Megumi had done most of the work so we didn't have to do a lot" 

Yahiko jumped and stood next to Kenshin.

"And Sano got some serious injuries" He pointed at Sano, who had a bump in his head and wasn't looking quite happy. 

"It's nothing Ken-san.. I just fell while running" "No he didn't! He was flirting with Megumi-san and she almost broke his leg **plus** she kicked him out of the clinic" Yahiko couldn't help it and started laughing. 

"You should have seen his face..!" It was now that Kenshin noticed that Sano was also walking in an unusual way. 

Even he couldn't help and started laughing. "What are ya laughing at!" Sano walked angrily inside the dojo. "Oi.. were is Jo-chan?" "She's taking a bath.. she'll be out soon" "Aah.... well Kenshin.. hate to spoil the fun but I've gotta go.. So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow.. Say Hi to Kaoru when you see her" 

Sano left the house and Kenshin and Yahiko were left alone. 

"He's probably going back to Megumi-san" Kenshin looked at Yahiko. He smiled at him, but Yahiko didn't seem very happy.

"Ken-san.… Can I ask you something?" Kenshin looked at the small boy and wondered what was on his mind. "It's about Kaoru.. have you noticed that she's been acting really..... weird lately?" 

Kenshin's eyes grew wide. /So.. I wasn't the only one who has noticed that?\ "What do you mean, de gozaru?" 

"Well.. She's not really her normal self.. you know and.." he sighed. "Oh well.. it's nothing.. Arigatou and oyasumi nasai Kenshin" Kenshin nodded. "oyasumi nasai Yahiko-chan" With that the young boy walked inside the dojo..

Kenshin stood there, then it hit him. Normally Yahiko would protest if someone called him 'Yahiko-chan', but now he didn't. He didn't even notice it... /He's really worried about Kaoru... It seems like I'm not the only one who has noticed Kaoru's strange behaviour\ Kenshin sighed and then walked inside to the dojo.

Kaoru stepped out of the tub and took her towel. She was still terrified from the fight she had had with her thoughts.   
/I just need to get some rest.. When I wake up tomorrow, everything will be just fine\ 

She managed to put up a little smile.. She took her kimono and walked to her room. 

"OYASUMI NASAI EVERYONE" She didn't want to stand up so she just said goodnight to everyone while she was in her room. "Oyasumi Nasai Busu!!" Yahiko yelled from his room. "Ooh... I'll take care of him tomorrow!" With that Kaoru lay on her futon and within a few minutes, sleep caught up with her.

But she did notice something before she was asleep.. Kenshin hadn't said goodnight to her. That was nothing for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, how'd you like that! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue with this fic.

Sorry if this chapter was too short. --;;

For comments or questions you can email to: elizabethmakau2001@yahoo.com

Laters =*^_^*=


	3. Gomen Nasai

Heej.. Sorry for the Japanese and name mistakes I made in the previous chap. _ and thnx Crystal Okamino for correcting me.. 

I'll try not to do the same thing on this chapter ^_^

And thnx to everyone for reviewing this fic.. Luv ya!

****

Part 3

~*~Gomen Nasai*~*

Kenshin was sitting on his futon. Something was bothering him.. 

Something he didn't seem to like.

/What am I actually doing here?\ he looked at his room. Not much was there. His futon was there, a few books, which he never read, and some little things that were lying here and there.

/I have everything I could wish for right here\ Kenshin looked outside. /I have people who I love, and who love me.. What else could I possibly wish for.... Yahiko\ He smiled.. /Such a loving person.. Although he doesn't show it, he truly loves the people who are around him.… Sano.. Sanosuke Sagara.. He's always on my side while we're on a battle.. He does everything he can to protect the people around him..\

He reminded himself of all the times Sano had fought side to side with him. 

/Everyone.. Megumi-san, Dr.Gensai-Sensei, Ayame en Suzume even Misao.. Everyone.. They all mean so much to me.. I couldn't leave without them./ 

He would give his life for this people.. /Kaoru-dono...… Kaoru... She's the most important person in my life.. I wouldn't know what I'd do if something happened to her... There would be no reason to live if she wasn't there...\

Kenshin laid on his futon.. 

He had never felt this tied before, even after all the battles he had.. Battles.. There were so many villains who had come and threatened them. /They said they would kill everyone if I didn't fight them.. And they knew to convince me through Kaoru.. It was my fault that Kaoru was in danger.. All those times, it was all because of me.. If I hadn't come to live here... She would have lived without fearing people who will come any moment and hurt or kill her... Sessha.. sessha..\ 

Kenshin could feel the tears running down his chicks. /I don't deserve living here.. not after all the things I did in my past.. I killed so many people\ He had nightmares.… the same nightmares.. every time.. every night.. Blood.. blood everywhere.… everywhere he would go there would be..… blood.

But there was only one person who could drive them away.. "Kaoru" 

He laid there for a moment.. Then he sat up again.. He had a sad look on his face.. "I have to do this.. Gomen ne Kaoru-dono.. I just have to do this.. I hope you'll forgive me.. because I'll never forgive myself.."

/Gomen ne, everyone.. Sessha didn't mean for this to happen\ With that the former battousai stood up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yahiko woke up..

He was surprised that it was quiet.. He would usually wake up and hear Kaoru or Kenshin.. But not today.. Today there wasn't even a sound.. You could only here the wind and the birds sing.

"They're probably still sleeping" He walked in the hall.. "Where's everyone" It was so quiet, that it seemed as if there was no one in the dojo.   
He past Kenshin's room.. "Hmm.. there's no one here" After that he went to the kitchen. /No one.\ 

He decided to go and check on Kaoru.

/Why is it so quiet.. something's wrong.. I can just feel it\

When he was in Kaoru's room, he knocked twice.. No reply.. He opened the door and walked in.

What he saw what something he didn't expect to see.. 

Kaoru was sitting on her futon.. Crying.

"Kaoru?" He walked towards her. "Kaoru.. What's wrong?" Kaoru didn't seem to notice that there was someone talking to him. "Kaoru.." Yahiko put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Yahiko?" "Hai Kaoru.. what's wrong? Why are you crying?" "Ken.. He.. Kenshin" She burst out into tears again. "Kenshin? What's wrong with Kenshin?" "He.. he" Kaoru couldn't talk.. She threw a paper to Yahiko.. It seemed like a letter. Yahiko looked at Kaoru and then took the letter.. He started reading it.. His eyes grew wider at every word.

"No.. no it can't be!" Yahiko jumped up so that he was standing. "He couldn't do that!.. Kenshin couldn't just go like that" He felt the tears at the corner of his eyes.. "Why did he go!" Yahiko couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room..… 

"Iie!" Yahiko bumped, without knowing, onto Sano. "Nani?.. hey.. watch out you little-" Sano didn't finish what he was saying.. "Yahiko? What's wrong" "Ken.. Kenshin.. He left!" Sano eyes grew wide. /Kenshin? Gone?\ Sano wanted to say something to Yahiko, but he had already ran away.

Sano knocked on Kaoru's bedroom door and walked in.

"Jo-chan?" Kaoru looked up and saw Sano standing at the door. She ran to him and started crying on his shoulder. "Kaoru..… Did Kenshin.. leave?" Kaoru nodded. /He couldn't have left.. He can't do this.. No.. not Kenshin!" 

"Doushite" Sano could feel his knees get weak.   
Kaoru became calm.. "Arigato.. Sano" "Hai.. why did Kenshin leave" "I don't know.. he didn't say anything to me.. he just left a note, he must've gone when it was still dark.." 

Sano smiled faintly.. "left.. he couldn't have gone anywhere.. This must be a joke.. Maybe he's just gone for a day.."  
"NO Sano.. he's gone.. he's gone and he won't come back again!" Kaoru felt the tears come back again. "He was.. acting strange.. I think that's why he left.." Kaoru forced the tears to stay back.. 

~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sano , Kaoru and Yahiko had just explained the situation to Dr Gensai, Megumi and the others.. They were in the clinic.

They couldn't believe what they heard. "Ken-san's.… gone?" Megumi looked at Sano.

Sano nodded and sighed. "Hai.. Megumi.. he's gone"   
Kaoru was thinking.. "I'll go after him if I have to!" Everyone looked at Kaoru. "Nani?" "Yeah.. you heard me.. I'm going to go and look for Kenshin.. no matter what!" /Who am I kidding.. I can't just leave!\

"Kaoru.. You can't just leave.. besides.. we don't even know where he went" Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes.. /Kenshin.. were did you go.. Why did you do this to me.. What have I ever done that was wrong..… Kenshin\

"Kaoru.. I think we should wait until tomorrow..… Maybe he'll be back tomorrow.. We'll just have to wait." Sano didn't want to wait, but he knew there was no other choice.. They couldn't go anywhere cause they didn't know where Kenshin was.. or where he would be.. or even when he left.. "Wait?!! You're telling me to wait?!! He might be in danger.. or hurt..… or maybe even killed" Kaoru gasped at the last statement.

/Killed.. he might be in danger.. we have to help him.. I have to help him\

"There's no other way.… We just have to" Kaoru nodded and stood up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she said in an emotionless, cold voice, and she left.. "Gomen ne, we didn't like the news either.. but I guess.. we can't do anything.… about it." Sano looked at Megumi, who had a frightened looked on her face, and also left.. 

Yahiko sighed. "Kenshin.." "Heej.. Yahiko, don't worry he'll be back.." Megumi tried to cheer him up. "Hai.. I'm sure he will" with that, Yahiko also walked out of the clinic. "Poor child.. he's lost.." Dr Gensai looked at Megumi.. "Hai.. I wonder how Kaoru is feeling.. She must feel horrible.. The person whom she loves..… has left.." Megumi sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen next" /Ken-san.. why did you have to go.. Why did you leave us\

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru spent the rest of the day laying somewhere.. She would go and do something a few times, but she didn't move a lot.

She was just thinking..… About Kenshin..

She went outside.. The sun wasn't shining anymore.. It was dark.. and there were stars in the sky.

/What a beautiful sight..… And yet I have no one to share it with.. such a waste.\ Kaoru sighed and went to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took so long.. But hej.. You got the third chapter ^_^

I hope I didn't make any mistakes this time :s

What do you think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think..

Arigatou people! ^_^

For comments email me at: elizabethmakau2001@yahoo.com


	4. Loneliness

I know, I know! It's taken long! I was busy with school and all that stuff. Gomen *lowers her head in defeat*

But I promise I'll update faster this time. But hey! Look on the bright side, I've made this chapter MUCH longer than the other ones *wink wink* How about that! So you people stay off my back! 

Disclaimer: Ow, do I really have to say this again?! Mou!! Idon'townthecharactersofRurouniKenshin!! There! **_***

/…..\ Someone's thoughts. Now, let's cut the crap and start reading the fic! Enjoy ^_^

****

Love Confessions; Part 4

Loneliness

-~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~-

Kenshin walked down the dusty road.

He had succeeded to get out of town without any problems. Kaoru had been the only thing that had been in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Mou, get her out of your head. She doesn't mean anything to you" He had been trying not to think of Kaoru but it didn't help.

"I've been nothing but a burden since I started to live in de dojo. I'm sure she's glad that I've finally left"

His master wouldn't be happy to see him.. He was sure of that, but he didn't have anywhere else to go.

And besides, Kenshin thought, Master doesn't care about me so he would not care to ask me what I'm doing there, so I won't really have to worry about being asked why I left the dojo or what I'm doing there. He relaxed at the thought and continued his journey.

/The only reason I'm going there is to finish my training\ he said to himself and walked faster. He decided to rest for a while. Only a few minutes then I'll move on again, he insisted and he put his things down and sat under a tree. 

He had been travelling for 5 days and was happy that he would reach his destination in a few hours. Although he wasn't very thrilled with the fact that he would be living with his shishio, he was glad that he could at least have some place to stay.

~*~

"I saw him a few days ago. It looked as if he was leaving the town" Kaoru was walking in the streets when she overheard the conversation between the two ladies who were busy talking to each other. "You know, the red-headed man who lives in that dojo?" Kaoru paused and stared at the two women. 

Are they talking about Kenshin? She thought as she tried to catch more of what they were saying. 

"I think he left town"

"Come to think of it, I think I've see him before." The other woman said and paused as she tried to think of the last time that she had seen the man. 

Kaoru was staring at them, waiting patiently for the woman's next words. In her mind she was praying that it was Kenshin they were talking about. 

She hadn't seen Kenshin for 5 days and had become impatient by the day. But Sano always stopped her from going and said that they had to be patient. 

Kaoru didn't understand that. She wanted to go after Kenshin, she wanted to see him again, but Sano had been stopping her. 

He said that they were supposed to wait. Wait. They had been waiting for 5 days. 5 long, quiet, lonely days and Kenshin still hadn't returned!

"Yes! I remember him! It's that man who lives in the Kamiya dojo! People are saying that he had a fight with that Kaoru girl and left"

The girl who had been listening to the women froze. Kenshin! It's Kenshin! They saw Kenshin leaving town! She failed to hear the last sentence as she beamed with happiness. 

With about ten million questions in her head, she walked to the women and bowed politely to them.   
  
"I heard you talk about a man who left town. When do you last see him?" she asked in a polite tone. The two women turned and looked at the girl in front of them. "Do you know him?" one of the women asked as she studied Kaoru. She could tell that she girl was nervous. "Hai, He lived in my dojo" /used to.. but not anymore\ she thought. Kaoru once again felt empty, the same feeling she had since Kenshin had left. 

"I saw him a few days ago. It was almost dark and I wanted to go to my house when I saw him. He didn't have very much with him, only a few things I think he might have needed." Kaoru tried to think of places where Kenshin might have gone. 

"That's all I need to know. Arigatou" Kaoru bowed to the women again before walking away quickly. 

I need to talk to Sano, was the first thing that came up to her as she walked through the streets. She didn't notice that someone was coming from the corner until... THUG! 

"Itai!" Kaoru rubbed her head as she shot a deadly glare to the person in front of her. "Oy, Jo-chan?" Sano said as he stood up. He studied the little missy as she dusted the dirt of her kimono and wondered where she was going to in such a hurry. He also noticed that the girl hadn't been to any places for a week and was relieved that she had decided to come out of the dojo. 

"Sano!" The anger vanished as she saw him standing there. "Iwaswalkinginthestreets, Isawtwoladiestalkingabout Kenshinandthey-" 

Confused and shocked, Sano stared at the girl as he tried to catch a word of what she was saying. "Oi, Jo-chan stop!" Kaoru sighed and lowered her gaze to look at her feet. "Look, just start over again, this time go **slowly**, I'm listening to ya"

Kaoru took a deep breath and started telling her story to Sano, who listened to every word she said.

~*~

Sano was at the dojo with Kaoru. She had told him everything about the two women and now he was trying to think of something. 

Yahiko had come to Kaoru and Sano and looked at them in an odd way. He wondered why they were so quiet, but realised it had been quiet since the day Kenshin had left. 

He had tried to cheer Kaoru up several times, or at least make her smile, but this seemed to make Kaoru look more sad. 

He missed the old Kaoru, the Kaoru who used to smack him with her boken, the one who always told him to do 500 katas, the one who was always filled with happiness. 

Kaoru who brightened his days and made him feel loved. He remembered her how blue eyes used to shine with happiness, the blue eyes he truly adored. But now, if he looked in those eyes he would only see pain, sorrow and emptiness. She had become distant from the ones around her and this hurt him even more.

How he longed to see the days when the dojo was alive. 

He saw Kenshin doing the laundry, cooking, cleaning the dojo, and going to buy the tofu, smiling, laughing. He even missed Kenshin's famous 'Oro' and the 'de gozaru ka' and the 'dono' that he was used to, hearing them everyday.

Yahiko smiled as he remembered Kenshin. He was truly amazing, he thought. Since he met Kenshin, he had dreamt to become like him.

Yahiko's mind wandered to Sano. Sano had also changed. He wasn't the Sano he knew. Sano had really changed within the past few days. He wasn't as loud as he was before. He didn't talk much as he usually did. His eyes had become a little dull, but still, he had been a very good friend during the hard days. Someone he could trust.

Like Yahiko, he had been doing everything to cheer Kaoru and the others up, but had also failed.

~*~

Sano was in deep thought, trying to put the things he had heard in a line. While doing that, he had also been thinking of the quiet days that had passed so slowly. 

Sometimes it seemed as if the days wouldn't end. He was doing everything that came to his mind and still he didn't feel the same. 

Gambling, he used to gamble everyday but now, as he was doing it, his mind seemed to focus on something else, so he decided to do something else to pass his time.

He had watched slowly how Kaoru had changed in such a small period of time. How she had become distant from the others. He even knew that she had been crying every night instead of sleeping. That's why she was always so tired and didn't want to do anything with the others.

At first that had shocked him, but as he saw her more, he got used to the odd situation. He had walked to her and held her in his arms as she cried on his chest. He did everything to comfort her; he told her that everything would be all right. But he knew that it wouldn't, everything wouldn't be all right. Not until Kenshin came back. Not until everything went back to normal.

At the moment, Yahiko was probably the most important person to him. Although no one knew, their friendship had really grown during the past few days. Yahiko didn't act like he did before Kenshin left. It actually seemed as if he was years older and this surprised Sano even more.

The night that Kenshin left, he had found Yahiko outside crying silently to himself. As he sat next to him, they started talking and after exchanging a few words Sano found himself crying too. 

The other nights had been better. They had talked about a lot of things. About Sano and Megumi, about Kaoru who used to chase Yahiko with her boken, about Kenshin and many more things that had happened when Kenshin was still there.

They had laughed. Laughed like they had never before. Yahiko had teased Sano again and Sano called him 'Yahiko-chan'. Things seemed normal as Yahiko jumped on Sano and they started fighting like the old times.

~*~

Sano smiled as he thought of the nights with Yahiko. They truly had fun together. Something he hadn't had for days.

Kaoru looked at him and wondered why he was smiling. She was even more confused as Sano burst into laughter and laughed like a maniac. /What's gotten into him?\ She looked at Yahiko and saw that he had joined Sano with the laughter. 

As she looked at the two boys, she realised that it was kind of funny. She smiled as she watched them laugh. 

She felt the pain in her heart disappear for a moment, and without even knowing, she found herself laughing with Sano and Yahiko. 

The two boys stopped laughing and they stared at Kaoru. Kaoru was laughing? They looked at the girl who couldn't stop laughing and wondered how she could've laughed so much. 

Sano couldn't help it and held his breath at the sight in front of him. 

She looked beautiful! For a moment, he couldn't believe that it was her. Then he saw her eyes; the eyes that had been expressionless for such a long time now shone with happiness. 

Yahiko looked at Kaoru with the same expression as Sano. Beautiful. That was what he was thinking now. He wouldn't even dare to call her 'busu' at that moment because he knew that would be the biggest mistake of his life. Right now Kaoru was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

Soon, the whole room was filled with laughter. Kaoru felt as if she was in heaven. It really felt nice to laugh again and for a moment she didn't think about the so-called Kenshin.

After shedding her tears of laughter, Kaoru looked at Sano and Yahiko and smiled warmly. 

"Arigatou" she said as she played with her kimono's sleeves. The two boys only smiled back and nodded. Silence once again filled the room and they all waited patiently for someone to say something.  
"Kaoru, it's nice to see you laughing again" Yahiko said and blushed a bit at his words. He wasn't used to talk to Kaoru like that.

"Hey Jo-chan! I see you haven't lost your touch" Sano grinned in a sheepish way and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Would you two like to eat something?" Kaoru remembered that she had made some food but did not eat it. 

"Food, Jo-chan? Err, no thanks, I already ate at Tae's place" Sano actually didn't want to eat her food as he thought of how it tasted. Even if she had laughed, he still wouldn't eat her food! Yahiko thought the same as the boy in front of him and grinned at Kaoru.

"Mou!!" Kaoru pouted and she crossed her arms across her chest. She wanted to sound mad but found herself smiling instead. 

*******************

A/N: I know. Lots of angst in here, ne? Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas for the next chapter are welcome! **^_~**

Should Kaoru go after Kenshin. Should Kenshin return to Kaoru? Should Kaoru start a new life without Kenshin and end up with.. uhm.. Sano??! O_o; Tell me what you want to see! 

Email me for questions of comments. Hell, even flames ! : Nouchisan@hotmail.com

****

Oh, I almost forgot! If you want to be alerted when I update the fic, leave your email address!


	5. Decisions

Thanks to **Omochi** (I doubt they could tell her too. But don't worry, I'll stick to k/k ^^), **Macy**, **Susan** (S/M? *frowns* I don't think I can write well about them, but I guess I can always try to. But this fic isn't really about them, so If you want I'll try to write another one with all the S/M fluff you want ^^), **Sephy** (Yeah, I know it's supposed to be about their love confession and all, but I kinda got lost when I was writing the whole thing. But I've tried to make this part get more to that point ^.~), **ardicana,** **~*Tina-chan*~** and **cosmiccastway** for the reviews! ^_^ And not to forget, all the ideas you gave me. 

Now that I've got that behind my back, let the reading begin! ^^ *

I changed this 'coz the other one didn't really look.. nice 

… someone's thoughts

~*~

"Can I love?" The sentence kept repeating itself in the man's head. Can I really love someone? Could I care for others? Could I be trusted? 

Kenshin had been thinking about the same thing for 2 nights. He felt as if he didn't understand something. Something was missing. He needed something so that he could understand everything. 

It seemed as if his mind was filled with thick mist, waiting for something to clear it. Make him understand. Make him realise something. Something he didn't seem to know. Or was it someone?

The redheaded man had been bothered by the questions during his journey. He had tried to find out what they meant but didn't seem to be able to think of anything.

Kenshin's mind relaxed as he saw a house, not so far away. The place had not changed since the last time he was there. 

This made him remember his training when he was little. He had struggled to become a strong fighter. Struggled to be the strongest so that he would create a peaceful world without war and hate.

Kenshin's eyes saddened as he remembered the person he had loved had died. He had come to deal with it but never failed to remember her. "Tamoe" 

Thanks to Tamoe, Kenshin was able to create a new Era. But still, he wouldn't forget her. No matter how he forced himself to.

That had been a hard time for time and he had every right to thank Tamoe for everything she had done for him.

Kenshin sighed as he came closer to the house. Somehow he felt relaxed and managed to push everything that was bothering him aside, and prepare to encounter his shishio.

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. I can't turn back now he said to himself strictly and tried to maintain his confidence. Nothing will happen if you keep your mouth shut, he said to himself again and raised his hand to knock the door.

When he finally managed to do that, he sighed in relief as he waited for a response. But he didn't hear anything, so he knocked again. Nothing…

Kenshin frowned as he saw that no one was going to open the door. With a shacking hand, he opened the door slowly, careful not to make any sounds that would disturb his master.

"Shishio?" Kenshin stepped into the house and looked around the small rooms, finding no traces of his master. Going out again, he went to the back of the house and found the man sitting there his back faced to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin jumped. He had forgotten that his master could sense his presence. He sighed, as he knew that that would be his master's first question.

"Shishio, I've come to resume with my training" He said politely and bowed his head.

Hiko Seijouro, master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, didn't turn around as he listened to Kenshin's word. He could tell that the boy was nervous. It surprised him that Kenshin had decided to come to him again. He thought for sure that the boy would settle in Tokyo this time… but it seems he was wrong about that.   
  
He frowned and tried to think of a reason why the boy had come. Maybe he had problems in the dojo? Or was he kicked out? Tired of the loud-mouthed girl who was always around him? 

He knew that Kenshin didn't just come to complete his training. Something bad must have happened that caused him to come back. But what?

Hiko pulled a smirk. He would enjoy making the boy say everything to him. Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Kenshin had said something. "What did you say?" 

Kenshin swallowed and answered again, "I said I've come to resume with my training, shishio" "Aa, so you've decided to continue after all? Come here boy" He lifted his fingers telling him to come closer.

When Kenshin was in front of his master, he stood still and waited to hear what his master had in store for him. "You can stay here and complete your training if you want to. There is another room which I have no intention of using, so you can feel free and take it." 

Kenshin looked at his master, confused. That was it? He could stay? Without any more questions? 

Hiko smirked as he looked at his student. He knew what he was thinking. No, he won't ask him anything... at least, not now. "I need more sake" he said flatly not to show how amused he was.

"Oro?" Kenshin had gotten over his shock and now looked at his master in an odd way. More sake? His master needed more sake? "I've run out of sake and I need you to get me some" Hiko sighed. 

Seems like my student is still a senseless baka, he thought before continued talking.

"I assume you go and clean yourself first. And you look ridiculous in those torn clothes." Saa, not to mention you stink he added to himself and laughed in his mind. "After that, you can go into town and buy some"

Kenshin nodded and took his belongings to his room. 

It wasn't really big. There was only a futon at the corner and nothing else. "That was very quick. I didn't expect shishio to let me stay here so fast"

Kenshin pushed the thought aside and decided he had better things to do. He took a towel and headed for a pond, that was not far from the house, to clean himself up a bit.

~*~

Kenshin

Kaoru sighed as she walked back to her room. She had had a nice day with Sano and Yahiko. For the first time that week, they had actually laughed and made jokes with each other.

Everything seemed to be back to normal until Sano mentioned Kenshin's name in the middle of a sentence. He knew he had made a mistake and from that moment everyone had become silent again. But they still kept talking, only not so much. 

Sano decided to stay in the dojo for a while, just in case something bad happens. 

__

Kenshin... Where did you go? Why did you leave?

Is it because of me? Did I do anything that you didn't like? Did I hurt you in a way without knowing? 

Kaoru once again sighed. She didn't remember a day that she hurt Kenshin. Expect the times that she would hit him with his boken. But that couldn't have hurt him emotionally, could it? 

"Of course not, Kaoru no baka" she said and mentally hit herself.

__

Then why... Why did he leave? Maybe he thinks that I don't like having him around? Could that be it? He thought I didn't like having him around? No, it can't be. He was always smiling and laughing with everyone around him. 

Kaoru's mind was running, trying to think of a reason why Kenshin left, but she couldn't think of anything. Something was still missing.

**__**

How about you Kaoru? Did you like having him around? Kaoru frowned as she recognised the voice. It was the voice she heard when she was taking a bath the week before.

__

What are you talking about? Of course I liked having him around. 

****

Why do you think he left?

I.. I don't know. I've tried to figure out why, but I still don't understand

****

Kaoru, do you love him? I mean *really* love him? 

Kaoru frowned. Do I love Kenshin? Do I even have to think twice about that? She was surprised the voice was kind to her this time. Maybe it was someone else talking to her now, but she put the thought aside and answered the question that was asked;

****

…Ye_s, I love him_

****

How do you love him Kaoru? How she loves him? What's that supposed to mean?

__

I don't understand what you're trying to say. I love him, isn't that all that matters?

****

I know you love him, but do you love him that you would do anything for him?

Yes

****

Do you think he loves you, Kaoru? 

Well, he already did everything for me. He helped me with about everything in the dojo. He saved me when some bad guy kidnapped me or threatened to kill me. 

He was always by my side. He did everything to make sure that no one harmed me, he protected me every time. But.. After doing all those things for me, he never asked for anything in return. 

He did everything and didn't want to be rewarded for it. I always wanted to give him something, or at least say something so that he would know how lucky I really was to have someone like him to protect me. 

::Silence:: Kaoru paused for a moment and she tried to hold back the tears which were threatening to shed. After thinking of how much Kenshin had done for her, she didn't feel better. She never got a chance to do anything to show him how she was thankful to him.

__

All I want to do is too see him and tell him that I care for him.. that I love him. I want to thank him for everything that he has done for me.

****

Well, if that's what you want, I think you know what you're supposed to do. 

__

What I'm supposed to do? What do you mean? 

****

You say you want to see Kenshin. I'm sure he won't come back now, not yet, so you'll have to go find him

Nani??? Go find him? I don't even know where he is!

****

Where did he go the last time when he left?

He went to his Master's house in Kyoto. You think that's where he is now?

****

I cannot tell you that Kaoru, but if you know what's best you'll go after him. If you want to confess your love for him, you know what's best. The choice is for you to decide Kaoru…

Wait!! What if he doesn't love me too? What will I do?

****

Kaoru, it's possible that he loves you too. 

Kaoru pulled a bitter smile. Kenshin loves her? That must be a joke.

__

I think I just need some time to make a decision. 

Kaoru sighed. She didn't know what to do. Should I go after Kenshin again? She thought as she sat on her futon. She would have to go to Kyoto again? It takes a week to get there, but as she said earlier, she could do anything for the man she loved.

The next thing she asked herself was: Should I go alone or should I go with someone?

If Sano knew that she was intending to go, he would stop her again like the other times, and tell her that they have to wait longer. But Kaoru couldn't wait any longer. She knew that she had to see Kenshin.

But… if she decided to go alone, it would mean that she'd have to protect herself during the journey. There would be no one at her side. She would travel alone for a week. Kaoru sighed again.. I have to make a decision soon or else it will be too late.

*******************

Personally, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I think I wrote it too quickly and things are a little bit messy here and there. Sorry about that.

Well, please review and tell me if I should continue or just **STOP** writing this fic! 

****

Add your email address to your review if you want to be alerted for later updates!


	6. Going Back

Thanks to **JML **(thanks for correcting me there ^^), **Susan** , **ardicana **(glad you like it so much ^^), **omochi**, **Sabrina**, **~*Tina-chan*~**, **Sephy**, **LSR-7,** **Erin, Alannah** and **sakura **for the reviews! 

I hope I didn't confuse you guys with the 'shishio' thing in the previous part. I think Kenshin will just have to stick with 'master' so that you don't get even more confused ^^;;;

Sorry it has taken so long. I have been very busy lately. I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon** ^^**

Love Confessions: Part 5 

"Going back"

… Someone's thoughts

****

----*----

Sano frowned as he studied Kaoru's features. She was siting in the yard looking at the stars. She had been acting strangely since she had come from her room, which was a few hours ago. When he looked at her, he could see that she was somewhere else with her mind. As if trying to think of something.

When he talked to her earlier, he had to repeat it a few times before she answered.

He sighed and hoped that this wouldn't lead to something bad. 

His mind suddenly wandered to Megumi. He wondered how she was doing. He hadn't seen her since the day Kenshin left and felt some how guilty for not even going to see her once. He had not even thought of her. She might be having a hard time, she doesn't have anyone to talk with.

I think I'm gonna pay Kitsune a little visit tomorrow he thought as he walked back to the dojo

****

--*--

The stars are so beautiful, Kaoru thought as she lay on the grass. After spending so much time thinking, she thought it would be a good idea to relax her mind a bit by going to the yard. She indeed felt herself relax as the wind blew softly past her.

At that moment she thought of the last night with Kenshin. They had looked at the stars and she remembered telling Kenshin that she cared for him. They talked about the first time when they met, about Kaoru who let Kenshin live in the dojo.

Away from the Dojo in his Master's back yard, Kenshin lay on the ground looking at the stars.

As he looked at the stars, he remembered the last night he had spent with Kaoru at the dojo. They were doing the same thing and he told her how thankful he was that she had given him a home. 

"Kaoru said that she cares about me" Kenshin smiled to himself and allowed himself to think about Kaoru for a moment. 

Sometimes, he didn't want to think about her because he thought that he doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve her kindness, love, smiles and everything else that Kaoru offers to him.

But still, he was afraid. Afraid that Kaoru didn't love him back. He had come to know that he loved Kaoru liked no other. He had had these feelings before, only that this time they were stronger.

He wanted to tell her or show her how much he loved her. At the dojo he always watched her. How she walked, laughed, smiled, talked, everything about Kaoru was special to him.

He had been saying to himself that he'd confess his love for her, but that moment never came. He just didn't know how Kaoru would react.

Would she be mad at him for not telling her earlier? Would she have tears of joy or sadness? Would she be happy or not? Those were the questions that stopped Kenshin every time when he wanted to say the words.

__

Aishiteru.. aishiteru Kaoru. That was all he had to say. Two words, two simple words. Those two words would explain everything. He just had to say it and once it came out of his mouth he wouldn't have to think about it again, right? Better said than done. Kenshin sighed. He didn't know what to do. 

He thought of the dojo. Did Kaoru miss him? Did she want him to come back? What about the others, did they want him to come back too?

Am I supposed to go back? Kenshin stood and walked to the door with an angry expression on his face. He wouldn't let his thoughts get in his way any longer. They made him feel more frustrated than he already was. He decided to go to bed and forget about everything… including Kaoru. 

****

--*--

Kaoru studied her room. She had decided that if she was leaving, she would leave alone. She knew the others would be worried about her but she didn't have a choice. The best thing was to go to Kenshin, confess her love to him.. and then…

And then what? Kaoru asked herself. She had not thought of that. She just planned to go and tell Kenshin that she loves him and come back home, maybe with him. Was that how it was going to be?

It all seemed like a plain fairy tale to her. She sighed again and laid on her futon but she still had a lot of question on her mind that were not answered.  
  
I'll decide what to do after I confess my love to him 

At last she had made a decision. She would go and find Kenshin. What if I don't find him? She panicked at the thought but forced herself to relax. She was not a child anymore; she could take care of herself.

Kaoru couldn't believe that she was actually going to go. It all seemed to happen so fast. So fast that it seemed unreal. She would leave the next evening, now she had to rest.

What if I've made the wrong decision? That was the last thing Kaoru remembered thinking before she drifted off to sleep.

****

--*--

Sano looked around the clinic. He hadn't been there for a while and it felt nice to see the place again. 

No patients today. Wonder where Kitsune is He walked to one of the little rooms and found the person he was looking for there. She was standing at the window, looking outside.

"Oi, Kitsune!" He grinned as she jumped at the voice. She turned around to face him with a rather angry look on her face. 

"Ah, Sano." she said with a fake smile on her face, "Don't you ever sneak on me like that again, baka!" She glared at him and then proceeded to look outside again.

Sano only shrugged and went to stand next to her. He didn't know what to say, which was very odd, so he decided to keep quiet and wait for Megumi to start a conversation.

"So, how's Kaoru doing?" Sano watched as Megumi walked away from the window. She went and kneeled on the floor and waited for Sano to answer her question. "I guess she's alright" Sano said and went to sit next to her. 

"And how about you, Sano?" Megumi watched the boy carefully. He wasn't as loud and alive as he usually was. Another thing that has changed, she thought.

"Me? I'm doing fine! No need to worry about me, Kitsune" Sano said this in his usual cheerful way and Megumi smiled slightly, happy to see the old boy back.

"Are you sure, Sano?" Megumi said, "I bet you just disturb Kaoru when you're at the dojo" She pulled a mocking smile and waited patiently to hear what the boy would say.  
  
"No I don't!" Sano pouted and looked away, making Megumi laugh. She stood and patted Sano's head as if he was a little boy. Sano growled and moved his head to the right. Megumi just chuckled and shook her head.

****

--*--

The girl looked at the setting sun. It was a beautiful sight. She looked around and sighed. She would leave tonight. She had planned everything the way she thought was pretty good.

She would go to Kenshin's master. She had seen the man only once. She wasn't very sure if Kenshin was there but she could always try and see if he was.

At first she didn't want to go alone, but after thinking about it she found it was the best thing to do. She knew very well that her friends would be worried about her. Maybe they would even go and look for her everywhere until they found her. She wanted them to come with her, but at the same time she didn't. Strange feeling, ne? 

Kaoru chose to push the thoughts away and went back to her room to prepare the last things she needed for her long journey.

****

--*--

As he went back to his room, Hiko thought about the boy. He had decided to see what Kenshin was doing when he went outside.

The boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts, too busy to notice what was happening around him.

As he watched the him, he saw that something was not right. Something was bothering Kenshin. Could it be the girl? 

Being the one who always wanted to know everything, he decided he would talk to the boy about it.

He pulled an evil grin as he thought of ways to make his student speak. Time to spill it all out, boy

****

--*--

Kenshin turned for the fiftieth time on his futon. He just couldn't sleep. Giving up, he decided to stay awake. He still couldn't stop thinking about Kaoru.

Maybe that was a sign that he should go back to her. Could that be it? Maybe.. or maybe not. 

He had the door creak and turned to look who was coming in. No one was in the house apart from his master and himself. He sat up and took his sword, ready to jump on the person who was there.

"It's just me. Put that thing away", his master said as he waved with his hands showing Kenshin that he didn't have to worry about anything. Noticing it was his master, Kenshin put his sword aside and lit a candle.

"Is there something wrong, master?" he asked and turned to look at the man. Everything seemed fine, which made Kenshin wonder why he was there.

"Iie, nothing is wrong Kenshin. I just came here to talk to you" Kenshin looked quizzically at the man and waited for him to continue.

"I want to ask you why you decided to come back.. and I want you to tell me the truth." Kenshin froze when he heard the question.

Caught you there Hiko laughed to himself. 

"Well?" he began to get impatient. The boy still had not replied to his question. He knew very well that Kenshin had not come back because of his training, but he had to here it from the boy himself.

"I came here because I want to complete my training, master" Kenshin said with an innocent voice. Hiko sighed as he had expected the boy to give that answer. Looks like it will take a lot to make the boy talk. He tried to put it in another way.

"Why did you leave the dojo?" he waited for the boy to reply to that. 

..No reply

..No word

..Nothing

He looked Kenshin, who was not looking at him but at his futon. It doesn't seem like he is going to say anything he thought as he studied the boy. He sighed and stood to leave.

"Go back to the girl, Kenshin", saying that he turned and walked to the door, grinning to himself. Although he couldn't see the expression on the boy's face, he knew that Kenshin was shocked by his words. He laughed chuckled and walked back to his room, glad to have made his point without doing much. He knew that the boy wouldn't stay, he would go back…

****

--*--

Kenshin just sat there, too shocked to say something or even move. The words that his master had told him were still in his head. He didn't expect his master to know why he was there. How did he know?

__

"Go back to the girl, Kenshin" Was that it? His master just wanted him to go back? Did _he_ want to go back? He thought about it for some moment before he finally blinked his eyes. 

__

"Go back to the girl, Kenshin" He blinked again. Of course! That was it! He had to go back to Kaoru. He suddenly felt really like a baka for not realising that earlier. Why did he even have to think about it? It was something he knew very well.

__

"Aishiteru Kaoru"

That was all he had to say. He knew that he loved her and he would and had to let her know. Kenshin laid back on his futon.

So I am going to back to Kaoru-dono He smiled at the thought of seeing Kaoru again. He had really missed her, he couldn't live without her. That was something he had come to realise.

He stood up to pack his belongings. He would leave in the morning.. he would go back to Kaoru and the others.

****

--*--

And there was the 6th chapter **^_^ **I hope you all liked it. It was… a big longer than the other ones.. Is that enough to repay you guys for not posting this chapter for that long? *smiles nervously*

Do you think I moved the "I'm going back to Kaoru/Kenshin" part too soon? I think I have made it go to that point too fast **^^;;**


	7. Author's Note

15/9/2002  
  
Hey everyone! ^_^  
  
*looks around and sees all eyes set on her* O.O  
  
Heh heh *sweatdrops* I-I am s-so sorry I haven't updated this fic for such a long time. First of all I went on a vacation for 6 weeks and anything that had to do with 'school', which includes writing, went off my mind completely ^^'   
And I've been busy with school (just started the new year.. blech!) Plus I'm on a writers block. Seriously, I have no idea what to write next. Gomen ne!  
  
So you must.. *people glare at Nouchi* Err, try (^^') to forgive me and wait for some time. I thought I'd just put this up so that you know that I'm still around and I'm still planning to finish this fic, even though I don't know how to ^^'  
  
I've been thinking about using some of the ideas you all gave me and I promise I'll try to come up with something ASAP. I am really sorry for this and I'll try to make it up in any way I can.  
  
Well, thanks for all your support so far and I'll see ya'll in a while! ^_^  
  
Any ideas for the next chapter are most certainly welcome, anytime! ^^'  
  
Ja!  
  
~Nouchi~ 


	8. Confusion

Thank you _very much_ **KnK4ever** (I explained that in the 6th chappie. I was confusing Hiko's name with Shishio's. sorry 'bout that **^^***), **Emiri-chan, Susan, Kelly, Sephy, JML** ( I thought so. I'll try to slow down a little ^^)**, hotohori, Ardicana, Demon-Wolf, Chris, ai , Cali Chikie** (I like your new name **^^** Your other one was Sarah Starz, right?), ***moon*, Cher, aki-chan** (thanks, if you want I could e-mail you everytime I update **^^**) and** Aibou** (Aw,bedankt!*knuffelt* 'Kzal je wel mailen, da's geloof ik gemakkelijker **^^**) for reviewing! I really appreciate it **^_^** *****glomps all the reviewers*** **I hope I haven't forgotten anyone **^^'**

I am sorry this has taken so long. I couldn't think of anything, it even surprised me I could come up with this part =D. 

No inspiration at all, blank mind. So this chapter might not be _very_ long. 

****

--*--

Love Confessions

Part 7: Confussion

... Someone's thoughts

--*--

__

--Dear Sano,

I am very sorry to say this but I have decided to go look for Kenshin. I know this might sound stupid but I really want to do this. I' m sorry I didn't tell you anything about this and, I hope you'll forgive me. But you have to understand that this is something I have to do. I just.. have to see him. Please don't follow me, I don't want you all to be worried about me. I'm a big girl, I know I can take care of myself. Tell Yahiko-chan and the others that I'll be back.. I promise. See you all in a while. 

Love,

Kaoru.--

Kaoru read the letter over again and decided that she had written enough. She folded he letter in two and place it on the floor, in Sano's room. She just hoped that they would'nt be very mad at her. She was determined to go after Kenshin and nothing or noone would stop her now. Sano and the others would come back soon and she didn't want them to find her there. She quickly went back to her room, took the things she had packed and went outside the house. She looked at it for a few moments and then headed for the gate. She couldn't believe that she was really leaving. Kaoru hesitated for a moment, wondered if she was making the right choice but quickly dismissed the thought and walked outside the gate. Her journey had began, she was going to bring Kenshin back.. home, where he belonged with her and the others. Kaoru smiled. _I can't wait to see you, Kenshin_

****

--*--

Sanosuke yawned and stretched his arms. He had been through a long day. He stayed at Megumi's place and they talked about a lot of things. It was fun to see her again. He would go and see her tomorrow again. 

Sano's smile widened as he thought of Megumi. She really was amazing.

Now he was heading back to the dojo. He wasn't looking forward to the silence that was there, and the sight of no live but he didn't have a choice. He had promised that he would stay with Kaoru and Yahiko and that was what he was going to do. 

Kenshin had been gone for a week now and it didn't seem like he was going to come back. Sano sighed and shook his head, as if trying to keep the thought away. Right now he didn't want to think about that. 

As he got closer to the dojo, his senses told him that something wasn't right. He reached the dojo and quickly went inside. He scanned the garded, no one was there. It was also awefully quiet, not that he wasn't used to that by now. He entered the dojo and went through the rooms. Why was it so quiet? Reaching Kaoru's bedroom, he knocked twice and didn't get any response. 

"Kaoru? Are you in here?.. Kaoru?"

He knocked a few more times, still not getting any response and finally opened the door. There was no one in the room. Sano began to panic, where was Kaoru? He quickly searched every room in the house but he didn't find anyone. Where did everyone go? He knew Yahiko had gone out around noon, but why wasn't Kaoru in the house? He went to his room and looked but didn't think he would find anything there. To his surprise, there was a white paper on the floor. He quickly picked it up and began reading it, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. 

_No.. no, Kaoru_

His face showed all kinds of emotions as he continued reading it. Anger, fear, worry, sadness. So it was true, he smiled bitterly. He had already had a feeling that something would happen. The way Kaoru seemed distant, in her own little world. He didn't want to believe that Kaoru could actually go after Kenshin.. but she had. What if something happened to her? What if some wild animal attacked her? Tears threatened to fall from of Sano's eyes and he shut his eyes tightly. He would have to let Yahiko and the others know what had happened. He knew they would be mad. First Kenshin and now Kaoru. Sano turned and walked to the clinic with his hands deep in his pockets. It was beginning to get dark, he hoped Kaoru was alright, where ever she was at the moment. 

****

--*--

Kaoru walked through the narrow path as she tried to remember the way to Hiko's, Kenshin's master, house. It had been quite a long time since she last went there and she wasn't sure if she still rembered how to get there. She frowned and tried to recognize the things that where on the road. She knew she was still in Tokio. She had not been walking for a long time, only a few hours. She stopped and scanned her surroundings. She then spotten a place where she could sleep. It would be best to sleep now so that she could resume her journey early in the morning. 

Kaoru put her belongings, which where put in a small bag, on the ground and began to look for wood to make a small fire for her to prepare her dinner and keep her warm. Kaoru sighed, it was going to be a long journey, but she was determined to go through it and find Kenshin. She would do anything for Kenshin. She smiled and hummed softy as she continued with her tasks, not aware of the figure that was hiding behind a tree that was located a few meters away from her, following every move she made.

****

--*--

  
Megumi put her head on Sano's shoulder, tears running down her face. Sano gently put his arms around her and tried to comfort her, saying to her soothing sentences softy, that only the two of them could here. The others looked at the two figures, tears threatening to come out too. No one said a word.

Yahiko looked at Sano with wide eyes, too shocked to say or do anything. He felt a burning feeling in his eyes and blinked. Only one thing was in his mind. _Kaoru_ Why? Why did she have to go? First Kenshin had left and now Kaoru too? What if something happened to her? Yahiko shook his head, as if trying to deny what had happened. _First Kenshin, and now Kaoru _

"Damnit, why did she have to go!" He yelled, tears now running down his face. He angrily brushed them off with his arm, only to find more coming out. This time he didn't do anything and let them flow freely down his face. Everyone looked at him, all of them thinking the same. 

"Yahiko, I know how you are fe—" Sano started but Yahiko cut him off. "I'm going after her", he said determined and wiped the tears off his face. Sano, who saw that Megumi had stopped crying, parted himself from her and wiped her tears off with his thump. He then turned to Yahiko with a serious look on his face and walked towards so that he was a few feet away from him. 

"Listen, Yahiko. I know you're sad about this but you have to accept the fact that she had to do this. I also want to follow her but.." he paused for a second. ".. she told us not to, so I can't. Don't think that I don't care about her, but I respect her enough to listen to what she said." Sano took a deep breath and wanted to continue when Yahiko inturrupted him again. "I don't want to know, I'm going to go after her, and you can't do anything to stop me!"

Sano glared at Yahiko, now irritated by his attitude. "Yahiko, listen to me, damnit! Kaoru isn't a baby, she can take care of herself and make her own decissions. You think I want to sit around around here like some crazy guy and wait? No, I don't, but I don't have a choice. Kaoru told us not to follow her, so I'll do what she said and stay here… and wait for her to come back. You have to believe in Kaoru" Now Sano was the one who was almost in tears, yet he forced them to stay back. Yahiko didn't know how much he wanted to go after Kaoru right now, but he couldn't. Sano sighed and looked at the others. He noticed Megumi had started crying again. Dr. Genzai just had a sad look on his face while Tae was fighting to hold the tears back.

"Guys, we'll just have to wait for Kaoru to return.. we have to have faith in her, I know she'll return. With or without Kenshin, she'll come back home" he smiled. "Y'all know Jo-chan's a tough girl, she can do fine on her own." 

The others looked at Sano and nodded, knowing he was right. Megumi smiled at Sano, secretly thanking him. Sano smiled back at her and nodded sligtly. 

"Fine, I'll stay." Yahiko said softly. "But if I see that Kaoru isn't coming back noone will stop me from going." He said and walked out of the door, leaving the others behind. He needed some time alone to sort things out. The others looked at him sadly, they knew how hurt he was. Although he was always teasing Kaoru, calling her 'busu' all the time, they knew he really loved and cared about her. Right now it was best if he had some time alone.

Dr. Gensai stayed for a few more minutes then offered to take Tae home, leaving Sano and Megumi alone in the room. Sano sighed and turned to face Megumi. "Poor Yahiko, this is too much for him to handle. First Kenshin left and now Kaoru too, I hope he'll be able to control his feelings" Megumi said and sighed. "Ah.." Sano said. "..But then again, it's hard for us to handle, too. It just happened so fast." Megumi began to cry and Sano, once again, approached her and held her tightly, running his hands through her hair. "She'll come back Megumi, and she'll come back with Kenshin." Sano unconciously kissed Megumi's forehead and continued stroking her hair until she calmed down.

"Arigato, Sano" Megumi said and pulled away slightly from Sano, feeling embarassed for crying that much in front of him. Sano just smiled and nodded. He studied the beautiful woman in front of him and felt warm inside. He looked at her tempting lips and suddenly he lowered his head, wanting to claim them.

Megumi looked at Sano, he was so handsome. She had felt her heart make a jump when he kissed her forehead and stoked her hair. She studied his face, saw him smiling. Then suddenly she saw that he was lowering his head toward her. She looked at his lips and slowly closed the gap between them, feeling his warm and soft lips against hers. She unconciously wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while he wrapped his around her waist. Megumi closed her eyes as she savored the kiss. After what seemed like hours, they parted and gasped for air. They both blushed as they realised what they had done. Sano smiled at her and she returned the smile hesitantly.

"I think.. I should go.. and get some.. sleep" she said softly. Sano nodded and smiled at her again before, suprisingly, kissing her once more, and Megumi just let him. He said a quick "oyasumi nasai" to her and left, smiling brightly to himself. 

Megumi brought her fingers to her lips and touched them. Sano had kissed her, even better, twice. She smiled and went to her room to get some sleep. This is difinetely a night that she would never forget.

On his way back to the dojo, Sano whistled happily and for a moment he forgot all about Kaoru and Kenshin. 

****

--*--

Kenshin turned in his futon. Somehow he couldn't get the image of Kaoru out of his head. He was going to see her again, soon. He was just so excited that he couldn't sleep. He finally forced himself to sleep, with a smile on his face. Before he drifted off to slumberland, he wondered why he suddenly got a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but errassed the thought as another image of Kaoru flashed in front of his eyes. 

****

!*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*!

Voila! There's the 7th chapter! **^_^ **Even I have to admit that I'm impressed by the way I wrote this chapter. I never thought it would turn out to be so nice ^^ But.. what do you guys think about it? Please, please, tell me!

I'm not sure when the next chappie will be up. I think, it will be as soon as I get some time… and ideas ¬.¬' So, please review and tell me what you think :)

-Nouchi- (Nouchisan@hotmail.com) 


End file.
